


Sticky Situation

by aayaptre



Series: Accidental Gods AU [2]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Accidental Gods AU, Comedy, Fluff, Shippers don't interact or I'll eat you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre
Summary: Charlie's got a prank to pull
Series: Accidental Gods AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Sticky Situation

"It's a bad idea."

Charlie ignored the statement, he'd heard it a hundred times already that night, if the first time Grizzly said it wasn't going to stop him, this time wasn't going to either.

"Why're you being so scared all of a sudden? You were fine with the idea when I told it to you before."

"Yeah," Griz stressed, grabbing Charlie's arm to stop their walk through the Nether tunnel, "I was fine with the idea before I knew you wanted to do this to _Schlatt_."

The other man just rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away and continuing to walk down the icy pathway. Grizzly sighed, rushing after him, pushing past him and blocking the portal just as they reached it.

"We shouldn't do this."

Charlie didn't say anything, looking at his friend for a moment. Just as grizzly thought maybe he was getting though to him, he felt himself get pushed backwards, landing with an " _oof_ " on the ground on the other side of the portal. He didn't have time to regain his composer, Charlie pulling him to his feet again and in to the trees out of sight.

"We just gotta get him outside."

Charlie looked at him expectantly, and Grizzly knew he had no chance of denying him. With a sigh, he put his hand on the ground next to him, willing a wolf from the earth beneath them. One appeared, looking up at Grizzly before walking out onto the path, rearing it's head back and howling, loud. He continued to howl, a chain reaction with the other wolves in the area joining it, and it wasn't long before the house on the hill lit up, light from inside indicating the residence had woken from the noise.

Charlie grinned, squeezing Grizzly's shoulder for a second before rushing away further into the wood, the other man not bothering to ask where he was going, he knew his plan, he just had to get Schlatt down to his wolf.

The man in question finally left his house, lacking his normal suit, instead replaced with a more casual shirt and pants, it was obvious he had been asleep before the noise. He was grumbling quietly to himself as he walked down the footpath, to Grizzly's surprise his young intern, Ty, was hot on his heels.

Grizzly couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was, watching them both stand a few feet away from the still bowling wolf. Schlatt nudged Ty forward, Grizzly now able to see he had a couple bones in his hand, he felt a little bad, the boy not knowing he wouldn't be able to tame this wolf.

He walked up to it anyway, crouching down and holding a bone out to the animal. Grizzly made it stop howling for a moment, turning to look at Ty curiosity. The boy smiled a little, holding the bone out a little further expectantly.

The wolf grabbed it and ran a little way away, continuing to howl around the bone in its mouth. Schlatt cringed, putting his hands on his temple and saying something to Ty, the boy shaking his head out of his shock before rushing off after the dog, leaving Schlatt alone.

Grizzly felt his stomach drop a little, this is what Charlie needed.

Schlatt stood there for a moment, arms crossed in front of him as he watched Ty chase the wolf around, an unimpressed look on his face, Ty stopped and turned to say something to the man, but stopped before he could, his face dropping as he looked at something behind him. Schlatt’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, noticing a shadow cast over him all too late as he turned to look at whatever Ty had seen.

The businessman didn't even get a chance to scream as a slime double the size of him rolled on top of him, enveloping him in an instant and trapping him inside. All was quiet for a moment before a howl of laughter erupted from the top of the creature, Charlie now obviously to those looking. He continued to laugh as he learnt down the side of it, looking at the trapped man upside-down.

"Well hello there Jschlatt!" Charlie sung out, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "Seems you've gotten into a bit of a sticky situation!"

Grizzly suppressed a groan as he wandered out of the trees, walking towards the scene in front of him, a feeling of unease still in his gut at the sight of Charlie taunting a man who'd once been able to kill both of them in an instant. Ty also walked closer, the wolf long forgotten.

"How is it in there? You know green doesn't look bad on you." Charlie slid to the ground as he continued to taunt him, the trapped man unable to do anything but glare. Ty spoke up for a moment,

"What's uh... What's going on? Exactly?"

Charlie swung around, leaning back on the slime with a cocky demeanour. "Oh, nothing more than a harmless joke! Although, it did take a lot of effort to get this big guy over here," Charlie patted the slime, "I wouldn't mind a little compensation for me and my friends efforts."

"Compensation?"

"Let's say... 30 diamonds, and I'll make getting out of the slime easier for you."

_30 diamonds?_ Grizzly frowned slightly, that wasn't in the plan. Charlie was doing what Charlie did best it seemed, making things up on the spot, improvising was his strong suit. Griz just wasn't sure this was the best time.

Schlatt, despite his lack of mobility, widened his eyes, a clear " _you've got to be joking_ " expression on his face. Charlie sighed at the response, again leaning back on the slime and casually picking at his nails.

"Well if you don't wanna pay up, I could always just leave you here. Wonder if the suffocation will get you before the boredom does?"

Schlatt’s eyes widened again at that, staring down Charlie, who stared right back. After a few moments Schlatt broke eye contact, a defeated look on his face as he turned his eyes to Ty, gesturing up at the house with what little movement he had over his head.

Ty looked at his boss for a moment before getting the picture, rushing past the slime and up the pathway, returning a minute later with the diamonds Charlie had requested. He handed them to the man and Charlie snapped his fingers, the slime rippling a little before desolidifying, pushing Schlatt out and onto the ground in front of them.

He was still covered in slime, his hair sticking to his forehead and the dirt below him, shirt and pants stained with the stuff. He looked up at Charlie, a harsh glare in his face and the air thick around him. For a moment Grizzly felt his panic seize in him, the look on his face all too familiar.

"I do not like you Charlie Slimecicle. I do not like you one bit, you know that?"

Charlie hummed, looking down over him, "Well that's not a nice thing to say, you should probably work on that attitude of yours, it's a bit if a disaster-"

" _Charlie_!"

Charlie looked up at Griz, who looked back at him with harsh eyes. _Leave it alone_ , he was almost saying.

Charlie smiled again, wandering away from the slightly confused and sticky man still laying on the floor. 

"Well it was nice seeing you two again, sorry about the wolf Ty." Charlie waved loosely, casually walking back towards the nether portal with Grizzly close behind.

It was quiet for a moment, Ty watching them both leave, still not completely sure what just... Happened.

"Those diamonds are coming out of your collage fund Ty."

" _What_?!"


End file.
